Dragon Tears
by Josh Meihaus
Summary: Spike's feelings for Rarity, those that appeared on his first day in Ponyville, have finally blossomed into true love. But a dark force lurks in the shadows, waiting to spring forth, and lost love is not longer all that's at stake.


**Chapter One**

**Resolve**

"They've got nothing on you."

Spike stood on the balcony of Ponyville's library, elbows resting on the railing. Eyes locked immovably on the stars, he'd seldom seen such a beautiful night in the small town since the fateful day of Twilight's relocation five years ago, rarely seen the small dots of light shine like diamonds as they did on this summer's eve.

"And still they're like common rocks compared to you._ Rarity._" Spike said to himself aloud, displaying his sparsely known poetic personality.

_She seems to bring that out in me. _Spike thought to himself with a chuckle.

He shook his head lightly. Spike cared about all his friends; it was simply the way he was. But she was something different. _I've had crushes..._ He thought. _Lots of them... but never like this. _

"She taught me the difference between love and infatuation, between true feelings and simple affection." He preached to himself.  
>Spike had gone through this a thousand times before, explained why he cared so much for her. But he could never act on it.<p>

"What would I do? What _could_ I do?" He interrogated himself.

_I might as well be a romance author with all the times I've played this over in my head..._ And his thoughts found no contradiction. He had lost count of the number of scenarios he'd created in which he shared his feelings with the incomparable mare. Sometimes it would turn out well, but other times...

"I'm sorry Spike, I just don't share your feelings." The phantom Rarity would say.

Or even worse...

"Are you insane? _You and I together?_ How could you possibly think I would feel that way about you?"

Spike smirked and shook his head. He knew that Rarity would never react that way, even if she didn't share his feelings. "But even still..."

His smirk faded. No matter what he told himself, regardless of whether or not she would truly act that way toward him, his fears welled up in his heart every time he considered it. Biting, clawing, demoralizing... convincing him in each and every instance to keep his feelings hidden.

"I want to tell you, Rarity. I want to scream it from the top of a mountain." He said to the stars with a broad smile. But his cheeriness faded once more as he realized. "But I just can't."

He looked down at the ground below, streetlamps illuminating the darkened shop windows. _"_That's like my mind now..." He thought aloud. "Tiny pinpoints of light trying to break through the shadows."

He took a deep breath. _"Some days... some days... I can't feel anything at all." _He sang. _"Sometimes, sometimes I think I'm waiting to fall... But when I see you, I cast my thanks up high... And praise the stars that you feel from the sky."_

He laid his head in his hands once more and leaned against the rail.

"That was beautiful, Spike."

He jumped violently and turned to look for the source of the voice. At first relieved to see only Twilight with a tender smile on her face, his eyes widened in embarrassment with a sudden realization.

"I didn't know you sang." She continued.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked.

"'She taught me the difference between love and infatuation'." She quoted. "About since then." Accompanying the joking prod with a wink.

Spike look down and shuffled his feet, blushing furiously.

"Oh, Spike... I thought it was wonderful. I never knew you liked poetry."

"Only when I think of her." He said told the ground, cheeks flushed bright with color once more.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." She said with a caring smile, placing a hoof on his shoulder.

"Yes I do. I'm a coward." He said as he shrugged the hoof off, downcast, and walked back to the railing.

Twilight wasted no time in walking again to his side. "Oh, what's the matter Spike?" She asked with genuine concern.

Spike sighed. "I've got all these wonderful feelings. Songs and poems and compliments. All these great things I want to share with her, but I just can't. All because I'm afraid."

Twilight smiled again "You really love her, don't you?"

Spike nodded but said nothing. Twilight suspected he was holding back tears.

"You know, I have to admit that when you told us about these feelings all those years ago... I thought it was just a crush. I thought it wasn't a big deal. I was wrong, wasn't I?"

He nodded again.

Twilight smiled. "Well, that's why I thought it would never work out. But lately..."

Spike's face reappeared, bright as could be. "You think it could?"

"Well, I can't speak for Rarity, but I can see your feelings are more than strong enough to-"

"So you think I should tell her?" Spike interrupted.

"Well, you need to determine that for yourself, but at the same time-"

"Thanks Twilight, it's all a lot clearer to me now!"

Spike left the balcony considerably happier, his sudden change of emotion surprising even himself.

Twilight couldn't help but laugh to herself. "Oh, Spike... you'll never change."

Spike crawled into his bed, head still buzzing with emotions but at least calm enough to sleep. "I've made up my mind this time. I'm going to tell her." He promised himself. "The only question is... how?"

Spike drifted off to sleep, yet again playing different methods over in his mind. Before he could control it, sleep came over him and he drifted off, Rarity ever present in his mind.

He awoke the next morning feeling thoroughly refreshed, and mind clear about what he should do. Quickly finishing his morning chores, the growing dragon wasted no time in leaving. The moment his responsibilities were completed, he sped out the door. "I'll be back later, Twilight! I just have a few things to take care of!" And he was off.

Spike strolled casually along Ponyville's main street, his goal clearly set in his mind. "I'm going to do this no matter what happens, whether or not anypony cares. I'm going to do what I've been planning." He assured himself.

He turned with fierce determination into Sugarcube Corner, and flung the door open just in time to see Pinkie Pie shudder slightly.

"Ah ha!" She said, turning to face him. "I knew I felt a combo coming on! How're ya doing, Spike?"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie! I'm doing pretty well. I just wanted to make sure and come by to get that..." He leaned forward and shielded his mouth with his hand. "Special item I had reserved."

Pinkie gasped and nodded vigorously. "That "special item" is riiiight here." She pointed under the counter. Looking to her left and right rapidly, she reached under the counter to withdraw the specified item.

Spike rubbed his claws together in eager anticipation, prepared for his long awaited baked treat.

"Alright, here you go Spike. One of Mrs. Cakes coveted, rare, super extra-special spectacularifically amazing, impossible to get anywhere else-"

"Please just get on with it!" Rebutted an irritated Spike.

"OK, OK!" Pinkie replied. "Your very own Summer Sun Cupcake!" She said enthusiastically, whipping out a silver tray, eyes closed.

Spike closed his own eyes as reached forward to grab the delicious morsel, but found his claws empty as he closed them. Opening his eyes to discern the problem, he found the tray empty.

"Uh... Pinkie?" He asked, pointing to the empty tray.

Pinkie opened her eyes as well. Seeing the empty tray, she frantically looked above, below and all around to find the cupcake.

"Uh oh..." She said, downcast.

"What uh oh?" Spike asked, concerned.

"Heh... Heh..." Pinkie giggled nervously. "Wellll, I've been dreaming about eating a lot lately... and well... I guess..."

Spike sighed. "It's alright, Pinkie. I guess I'll just have to wait till next year to get one of her cupcakes..."

"Well, Okie Dokie Lokie then!" Pinkie said as she pranced out from behind the counter. "Want to go do something fun?"

"Well..." Spike said, shuffling his feet. "I actually have something I need to do, Pinkie. Can we hang out later?"

She tilted her head to one side, but was unfazed. "Okie Dokie! See ya later, alligator!"

She giggled madly at her own joke as she hopped away.

"Well, that deals with the cupcake problem." He said, smiling at Pinkie's ever present antics. "Now... for Rarity."

He resumed his walk and quickly came upon a large rosebush in full bloom. "Perfect." He said. "The prettiest flower for the prettiest girl in-"

"Spike?"

His world came crashing down around his ears when he heard Rarity's voice behind him. His heart rate tripled in a split second, and it was all he could do to stop himself from blabbering incoherently. Composing himself, he turned around.

"Hi, Rarity!" He responded warmly.

"My dear Spike, how are you doing?" She said with a wide smile.

"Great, thanks. Hey, I'm glad you're here, there's something I need to talk to you about. Do you have some time to get a tea?"

"Spike? Going to tea? Why, I never thought I would see the day." She said with a wink, causing Spike's heart to beat faster yet. "Certainly, I just finished a delivery to Canterlot, and I have plenty of time.

"Great." Spike said.

"The truth is... I haven't been entirely honest with you about some things in the past." Spike informed Rarity as the hot tea bathed the area in steam.

"Oh, heavens, did you not like that dress that I made Marachusetts? I knew I should've gone with ribbon instead of lace, and to think-"

"No, no! Your design was fine. It's something more important."

He held the rose up to her. "The truth is Rarity..." He took a deep breath and spoke before he could second guess himself. "I love you. I've loved you since the day we came to Ponyville. I love everything about you, I would do anything for you, and I need to know if you feel the same way about me. I just... I just..." Spike trailed off and his voice faltered as Rarity simply sat, stunned. "You're... you're not saying anything."

Rarity regained her composure just in time to burst out laughing. "Are you serious, Spike? Why, this is the most wonderfully_ absurd _thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Spike eyes wore the distinct mark of a shattered heart. But still it wasn't over.

"Why, I never." She said, continuing her laughter and beginning to draw attention from other ponies in the tea house. "How could you _ever_ think I would be in love with you? Me, a beautiful pony, and you, a_ dragon_?" Her chortles continued.

"But... But..." Spike said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Oh, how sad." Rarity said. "So there's no confusion, I'll make this clear: _I will never love you. Ever." _

Spike's slow coming tears burst into a flow. "No..." He repeated to himself over and over as the world began to fade around him.

Spike awoke to find himself still in his bed, coated with sweat but safe. Looking around frantically, he found quickly that he had only been dreaming. Leaning back onto his pillow, he let out a great sigh of relief. _I'm still nervous._ He thought. _The dream proves that_._ But I can't hide my feelings any longer. I have to be brave._

Noticing the time, he leaped out of bed to begin his chores.

"Twilight, I'm sorry!" He said, bursting into the kitchen with broom in hand. "I overslept and-"

"Spike, calm down." She said with a laugh. "Owlowicious saw how upset you were last night and decided to do a bit of midnight cleaning to make you feel better this morning. It's all done."

The nocturnal bird swept down and onto Twilight's back from a rafter above.

Spike smiled. "Thanks! In that case, I'll be off. I have special plans today."

Twilight rolled her eyes upward. "Let me guess: Rarity?"

"_No..."_ Spike said in a sarcastic tone. "I _never_ go to Rarity's! Anyway, bye!"

He bounded out the door and rushed to Carousel Boutique as quickly as his now longer legs would carry him. Knocking on the door enthusiastically, he heard Rarity's angelic voice call out her usual greeting.

"Come _iiiiiin!" _She called from her workroom in a sing-song voice.

Spike entered and found Rarity deep in thought over a series of new dresses.

"Oh, Spike, my dear! I'm so happy you're here, I'm simply _overwhelmed _with my designs for Fillydelhpia's annual Nature Gala and Concert that I have to deliver tomorrow, and I'm in desperate need of an opinion from someone as yourself."

Spike smiled broadly happy to know that his opinion was valued. "I'd love to help.

"Well, a couple of the ponies around town have called _this _design too frilly for the colts at the event, but I think..."

But her words were mostly lost on him. Except when absolutely necessary, he refused to take his eyes off his dream mare.

"Well, what do you think?" She said, holding up an outfit and smiling expectantly.

"The outfit is beautiful." He said smiling, and he truly meant it. "Every one of these outfits is wonderful."

"Why, thank you spike!" She said gratefully. "It's wonderful to know that my work is appreciated."

"I think it has to be appreciated, considering ponies all across Equestria are ordering from you." He said with a wink.

Oh, Spike, you hopeless romantic." She said, gracing his ears with her peels of golden laughter.

And so for the next several hours, Spike stood in the only place he could dream of being: At Rarity's side, being of assistance to her. It was yet another wonderful day until...

"Well, Spike, I hate for you to go but it _is _getting late, and I must rest before going to Fillydelphia tomorrow. Thank you so very much for all your help." She said sincerely.

"Alright then." He said, nervously. _Now or never..._ He steeled himself. "Rarity, I need to tell you something before you go."

"Do you?" She said with a warm smile. "What is it?"

"I... I..."

Spike's determination faded to nothing as he remembered his dream the previous night. Fearing the worst, he stopped at the last second.

"I really like your necklace." He said meekly, sighing.

Rarity glanced down at her sapphire neck piece. "Why thank you, Spike. It's so wonderful to have a friend who cares enough to notice these things."

"You... You're welcome." He said as he forced a smile. "Well, glad to help, and good luck on your journey tomorrow."

"Thank you very much, Spike. Sweet dreams!"

Spike turned toward the door to exit. As he left and the wooden covering slammed behind him, he couldn't stop regretting what had just happened.

Downtrodden, he started back toward the library. With every step, the ground seemed to scream the same word...

"_Friend... Friend... Friend..."_

"It's all I'm destined to be." He said miserably.

And he walked silently into the warm summer air of Equestria.


End file.
